


101 Ways To Get Kicked Out From Heaven, Hell, Earth, and Purgatory, Just Choose

by captainorgazmo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 101 Ways, Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainorgazmo/pseuds/captainorgazmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basicially, the Winchesters and the Archangels messing with everyone and everything. And each other, of course. Contain some reference to other shows, movies, books, or anything really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think it's a good idea to make one for Supernatural. Enjoy!

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out From Heaven, Hell, Earth, or Purgatory.

1\. Take someone's stuff, preferably weapon, and switch it with toy version of those stuff, or dildo, the angels never know.

When the Angels found their blade is missing and replaced by toy light saber or dildo, in which they don't have a clue what the fuck is that, they know that the Winchesters are messing with them.

"Hey Baltie, whassup?"

"Dean Winchester, I demand you to return my Angel blade right now before I...."

"What? Do you think that you could do something to me that won't end with you reduced into a pile of smoldering grace? I could do so even without the Archangels you know."

"Please take care of my blade."

"I will try."

Some of the Angels doesn't realize that they're holding dildos while Anna and Cas is laughing their asses off.

2\. When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, "Why don't you people just leave me alone?!"

Kevin goes to Heaven to do this to the Angels. Unfortunately, the one he came across is Gadreel.....

"Um, do you need any help?" Gadreel asked, seeing the prophet is walking around in Heaven.

He panicked when Kevin start crying and asking, "Why don't you people just leave me alone?!"

Gadreel almost fainted when he thought that he had just induced a trauma attack episode to the human, and honestly, he still have a bone crushing guilt about what he had done to Kevin.

Kevin has to explain a lot of thing to the the Winchesters afterward.

"No, I'm just pranking him okay? I didn't expect that I would came across him!"

"Kevin, you are practically family and you are under the Archangel's protection, anything would freak out when you react to them like that."

"..........."

3\. Spike someone's drink because you thought they're being too tense.

It's Gabriel's bright idea to do it to Death's coffee. The Horseman isn't pleased at all when he recovered from his hangover, but damn, the pictures that they managed to snap is worth dying for.

"Is that Death in g-string singing to Frozen?" God asked to a heavily bandaged Gabriel.

Gabriel grinned, "Yeah!"

"What did you ask so that I could possess that potrait?" He asked.

Gabriel had that shit-eating-grin in his face, "Let me experiment with animals again."

"........ Deal."

Back in Earth.........

"Hey dude, I hear they found some new species in Australia."

"What is it?"

"Apparently one of those is a combination Canadian geese and wombat, and it's the most normal one to me."

"Did God just let Gabriel go to his workshop again?"

"I suppose....."

4\. Switch the sign of the three realm's gate.

In a sick joke, Dean asked God to help him to change the gate's portal function. For some reason, the old man seemed very excited at the prospect.

"Oh my fucking Hell! How did I end up in Purgatory instead of Hell?!"

"Shit, how come I'm in Hell?! Pretty sure I took the Gate to Heaven!"

They has to wrap it up when Demons and Angels alike began to die inside the Purgatory. Neither Eve nor Dick is pleased with their action, especially Dick who is hard in his no-non-Leviathan or monster in Purgatory policy. 

"I demand for you to compensenate for your action."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Gave us some things to fix Purgatory, you let the Demons have an enjoyable place in Hell, I want at least my kind's jail being comfy."

"Wish granted, I will turn Purgatory into Enchanted Forest now."

"Yes!!!!"

5\. Mess with a Super Villain.

In this case, Adam managed to convince Michael to go to an Alternate Universe to mess with Thanos. The result isn't pretty for the latter.

"I am the Eternal, I am the being who are favored by mistress Death, I am Thanos!"

"Michael, I'm pretty sure Death is an old man, not a lady."

"Well, Death present himself as a being with appearance varying in what other being believes what his form is. By the way, I heard that Death is helping Thanos just because he was bored."

"Really? Considering that he is being a generally pain in ass, I guess you won't mind to vanquish him?"

"If that please you."

Every being in that particular universe is still confused what has bring demise upon Thanos and his army, since Thanos isn't dead, but completely erased from existence.

"Well, I guess that's fun."

"Father isn't pleased to find out we were messing with his creations without his consent, Adam."

"Well, tell him this is my idea."

"He told me it's okay."

"........."


	2. 6-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here's the 6 and 7 of the 101 Ways, enjoy!

6\. Read God's diary without permission

It's a very common knowledge that no one want someone to peek into their private diary, and God is no exception.

It's the very reason why he banished Lucifer from Heaven, because Lucifer has read his personal diary without permission.

"Father, seriously, you has a crush on your own creation? That's weird, and you thought me and Michael will make a perfect incestive couple? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"........"

7\. Start an inter-realm snowball fight

Surprisingly, it's Michael's idea to start one.

Michael, after experiencing a snowball fight beforehand (He got his butt snowed by Gabriel by the way), think it will be a nice idea to start one in Heaven.

Alistair, finding the idea quite amusing, decided to join in.

Eve, feeling like her childrens should have some fun, joined in as well.

The Winchesters, feeling like there's no way they would this one, join in as well.

The snowball fight quickly escalate into a full blown war, which end with the entire Heaven, Hell and Purgatory covered in snow.

"That's one nice mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos, I greatly appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's for now! One chapter consist of 5 ways or less way. Comment is appreciated!


End file.
